Comatose
by Andrix
Summary: After an accident, Arthur is left in a coma. Eames is going to try his damnedest to wake him up, no matter the cost. With the help of PASIV and their friends, maybe, just maybe, he can bring Arthur home.


**AN: **Another one from me. I've given Saito a first name and Eames a first name and a sister named Mary... hope you enjoy!

xx Andrix

* * *

Eames couldn't believe what he was hearing through the phone. He could not manage to kick his brain into gear. He was pretty sure that his heart skipped four or five beats as soon as Dom had said "there was an accident. It's Arthur..."

_Calm down_, he told himself, _calm down. Stop and listen._

"He's in a coma," Dom said. Eames could hear the worry in his voice. Arthur was his best friend. "No one knows what happened. His car is a wreck. The doctors say it's a miracle he even lived. But... they don't know if he's going to wake up. They say his brain is still functioning, but..."

"I'm coming back," Eames said, "I'll be on a plane tonight."

And he hung up. He couldn't believe it. His brain would still not accept the fact. He was on the next plane out of England. When he landed, he was surprised to see Saito waiting to pick him up and take him to the hospital where Arthur was.

"Mr. Saito, I didn't expect to see you here..." he said, his eyebrow quirking.

"I was in Los Angles on business," the Japanese man told him, "and stopped to visit Cobb. We remained in contact after the Fischer job. I was with him when he got the call about Arthur, so I stayed. Arthur was instrumental in saving my company, so it only seemed right."

Eames nodded. "I see..."

"Come along, Mr. Eames. I have a car waiting. Dominic and Ariadne are already at the hospital." he turned and walked towards the airport exit. Eames was hot on his heels, a deep feeling of dread brewing in the pit of his stomach.

"So you and Cobb are friends, then?" he asked Saito, trying to keep his mind away from the subject of Arthur.

"Yes," Saito replied, "I owe him a debt of gratitude, not only for saving my company but for pulling me from Limbo as well. We have remained close over the last few months. I always stop to visit if I am in the area on business."

"Well, that's good." Eames replied, "he needs more friends."

Saito's nose wrinkled slightly. "He has his children calling me 'Uncle Takashi'."

Eames laughed as they slid into the back seat of the black sedan that was waiting for them. It was a hollow sound, and that surprised and sobered him. He couldn't put it off any longer. "Saito... how is he?"

"Apparently there were no serious injuries..." Saito told him, "he was wearing a seat belt and the airbag deployed, however they think he must have hit his head on the driver's window. It was broken, and he has a laceration that required a few stitches. It really is a miracle he is alive..."

He passed Eames a newspaper open to a page with an article about the wreck. It said that one driver ran a red light and slammed into the passenger side, causing Arthur's car to then hit a telephone pole. There was a picture Eames instantly recognized as his friend's car, crumpled on the passenger side and front end like it was made of tin foil. It made him feel ill, and he tossed it aside.

Saito gave him a sympathetic look. "Mr. Eames..."

"Saito-san, watashi-tachi ga byoin ni tochaku shita." said the driver as the car pulled to a stop.

Saito blinked and turned to the driver. "Ah... hai, arigato gozaimasu, Toshiro."

Eames exited the car. It had started raining – rather appropriately, he thought, given the situation – as they had been driving. He looked up at the hospital building and felt his stomach nearly mutiny against him. He let Saito lead the way to Arthur's room. Eames lingered in the door for a minute before walking in, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see.

He looked at Cobb first. His old friend's brow was creased deeply with worry. He met Eames' gaze and nodded. "Hey, Eames."

"'lo, Dom." Eames replied, his gaze now falling on Ariadne. She looked like she'd been crying. Cobb's hands were on her shoulders as she sat in a chair next to Arthur's bed. "Ari..."

"Hi Eames..." she mumbled.

There was no more avoiding it. His eyes finally fell on Arthur, laying in the hospital bed. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor filled the profound silence in the room. Various IV drips and other things were hooked up to Arthur, who looked absolutely peaceful. He was a bit paler than Eames remembered, his thick eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. His head was bandaged, and his hair stuck up at odd angles. He looked like he would wake up any moment, if someone said his name, or touched him.

"Oh, dahling..." he whispered as he made his way over to the side of the bed. "How long has it been?"

"Just a day." Cobb said, "I've been here the whole time..."

Eames ran his fingers through his hair. "And there's been no change? None at all?"

"No..." replied Cobb.

Eames reached out and touched Arthur's hand. "You three... you should go and get some sleep. I'll stay here with him..."

"No, you just flew in... you can go sleep at the house. We can -"

Eames cut him off. "Dom, you've been here for 24 hours. Go home. I'll stay and let you know if there's a change."

Cob nodded, and he and Ariadne left. Saito stayed for a minute and placed his hand on Eames' shoulder.

"Talk to him," he said, "words can get through."

"Thank you, Takashi. I'll tell Dom if there's a change. He'll call you."

"Good night, Edward." Saito replied, nodding and leaving the room.

Eames flopped down in the chair where Ariadne had been sitting. He reached out, cautiously, and took Arthur's hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. Words could get through, Saito had said. But what could he say? He had left for a week, just to see his sister in North Hampton, and this had happened. He hadn't told Arthur goodbye, because Arthur had been busy with something and he hadn't wanted to interrupt. Part of him, tortuously, wondered if this would have happened if he hadn't gone. He could have invited Arthur along. Arthur liked England. Arthur would have liked Mary, too. But now he might never wake up again. He'd never get to go to London again or meet Eames' extended family. Eames would never get the chance to be the target of that disapproving stare again.

_No_, Eames scolded himself, _stop thinking like that, for god sakes. There has to be something you can do. Talk to him._

He sighed heavily. "Arthur..." he said, "Arthur, I don't know if you can actually hear me. The doctors say your brain's not scrambled and Saito told me words can get through... so I'll talk. I'm here, Arthur, and I'm sorry I left. Maybe if I'd stayed you'd have been too busy being annoyed and disapproving to get in a car accident..."

Arthur said nothing, of course. Eames kept talking. "I hate thinking you might not wake up. I keep telling myself not to think it, but it's difficult. If you could talk to me you'd give me one of your intelligent quips and tell me to figure out something to do to help... or in the very least tell me to stop worrying."

He sighed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, watching as Arthur lay there, listening as the monitor beeped steadily in rhythm with his heart. Eames wondered if he was dreaming.


End file.
